


I touch you

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Sherlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and I kiss you, and your mouth receives me in that velvety, tea flavoured wetness that overdrives my every sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	I touch you

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this being said by Ben, with his chocolaty voice in your ear… drool!

I touch you, ever so slightly. My hands rub up and down your bare back and I find myself unable to stop. I feel your skin bristle under my fingers, and a jolt of electricity runs down my spine. My brain is out, no more running, no more thinking, intelligence doesn’t matter when your skin is against my skin

I touch you, grabbing with a little more force your hips, your maddening hips, and I feel you shiver, release a moan that’s been waiting too long to leave your lips and I kiss you, and your mouth receives me in that velvety, tea flavoured wetness that overdrives my every sense

I touch you, and you arch your back whenever my fingertips graze that sensitive spot in your neck. I feel your pulse accelerate, and my heart beats faster to match yours, and I kiss the spot, and feel in my lips the life running through your veins and entering with soft throbs in my mouth, making me pulse with desire.

I touch you, and your legs open like heaven for me, showing me the road I willingly take to fall into oblivion. I close my eyes, to stop my primal need of ravishing you, to penetrate you and enter the welcoming warmness of your body, which will receive me with all the wanton and need, no matter how fast, how strong, how violent, how insistent I become.

I touch you, and my skin melts with yours, I’m unable to recognise where you begin and where I end, where your fingers stop being yours and become mine. Your hand turns into mine as I hold it to rest the full weight of my arm, and shift it, ever so slightly, to accommodate to my feral insistence to thrust into you as if my life depended on it, as if you were a lifeline to which I must hold for dear life. Your hand is what grounds me, what tells me to slow down, to go faster, to stop, to feel, to move, what keeps me sane and right.

I touch you, and a warm sensation fills my hearth, it runs through my body, it fills me with love, tenderness, desire, a lust that I hardly recognise as a part of my lucid brain, a need to feel you tremble under my body, to moan softly, to call my name, to tell me to go faster, harder, give my all to you

I touch you, and I feel like I’ve reached heaven, that I can stop running around, that you’re home, that I have finally arrived, that you’re are what I’ve been looking for so long, that I can stop now, that you are a safe haven where I can rest, where I am a man, your man, where I can lay and be as insecure as I am, where I can be myself and feel free

I touch you, and my every sense becomes aware of your scent, of your softness, your warmness, your wetness, and I lose myself again and fall into that sweet madness that lasts less than I should want, than I would want, and bliss fills my brain, air leaves my lungs, and I whisper your name, feeling your pulse with my lips as you ascend with me to heaven and come down to lay by my side, letting me touch you, allowing me to start all over again…


End file.
